Talk:Poop
The poo looks like a face when you hit it enough. Does this face have feelings? Can it love? Please help me by expanding this page and doing some background research on the poo that looks like a face and might have feelings. Thanks. I think it does because one time it smiled at me. Although that brings up another topic, is the poo always smiling when you hit it enough? Somebody please help me by expanding this page and doing some research on if the poo, that might have feelings, always smiles if you hit it enough. Thanks. Hey sorry, but I couldn't do some background research, I just wanted say that my favorite item is the one that makes poo when you press space. Using that item would further help with research. I really want someone to crack this case as I want to know too. Thanks for listening. Fact: In the trivia it explains how "When a pile of Poop is destroyed, a "smile" can be seen. ". I personally think that is a solid fact, although it still does not cover the long debated topic as to if the poop has feelings or if it can love, it does bring a close to the case of if it truly is a face. With this solid information, we now have a base point for further research into whole new branches and discoveries. So with this new found information, please help me by expanding this page and doing some research on the poo that looks like a face and might have feelings and always smiles if you hit it enough. Maybe as a team, we can unlock the secrets. Thanks. Break Through: The main wiki page on poop states "it can be destroyed with tears and will infrequently drop heart and coin pick ups". What do the coins and hearts mean? Could this possibly be the conclusion to all the research I have done? In my opinion, the coin represents wealth, friendship, and companionship, while the heart represents love, glory, and will. The age old question, that may never be proven, of "Can it love?" I have a theory for. When given no hope, lacking the health, the will, to go to the next room, poo has always been there for you. Dropping that much needed heart, and for what? It has no reason to, other then the love it has for you. Even after it drops it, it smiles. A heart warming, loving smile. I think this has been answered through the truer meaning of the heart. Yes, the poo can love, although we may never understand how, or why, I think in some way, it can Love. Many of you may think the true meanings of this game comes from other aspects, but no, in the end it all leads up to the poop. So with this new break through, please help me by expanding this page and doing some expert research on the poo that looks like a face and, in my opinion, has feeling and always smiles if you hit it enough. Soon, so soon will we truly understand the poop. Thank you. Love Hurts: Devoting all of my life into research has given me a better understanding on the very world around us. It has given me clarity, peace, and happiness. I have never felt closer to the poop, and yet I know how very far I am from it. I understand that I may never truly understand it, but I will keep going. The poop has taught me some very important lessons in life, ones that it has tried to teach everyone. That all you truly need in life is love, money, and a good friend. ALL of which the poop has always given us. But why? Why does poop want us to have the perfect life? What does it have to gain? The poop, giving every last penny it has, every last heart, still... In the bitter end, it smiles. It gives all it owns, it gives us eternal love, and after all that, a smile? Could it be, the poop just wants us to love it? Giving us all we need in life, and yet, all it wants in return is love? Something we can all give. Maybe, every once in a while, we can smile back. How hard would that be, to just, give it a little smile. After all, remember what it has done for you. Other facts to support this theory is the rough times poop has had. I have witnessed many times Larry Jr. after all they had been through, after what they had become together, just dropping poop. Leaving it behind. For what, to act as a block for the player? Thinking of it makes me feel horrible, and yet, after all it has been through, it just smiles. Wanting the love it never received in the past. So please, next time the poop gives you a coin, or lends you a heart, or maybe even just sits there, with it's heart warming eternal smile, give it one back. Please, after all it has been through, after all it has done for you, it just needs a little love. So with this new found information, please help me by expanding this page and doing some expert research on the poo that looks like a face and, in my opinion, has feeling and always smiles if you hit it enough, and always loves you, and just needs a little love. There is still so much we need to find out, and someday maybe we will. Thank you, and let poop be with you always. We need someone to add in Rainbow Poop on the Poop page, I would do it myself, but I can't edit the page. Tyroth Bladesinger (talk) 08:20, November 6, 2014 (UTC) The End is Near: The closer I get to the truth, the farther away I feel from the man I once was. I don't know who I am becoming, but I do know that I am so close to the answers. The truths of life. For we have all failed, it is too late to turn back. I tried to warn all of you, but I was too late. I should have started sooner, I should have been more devoted, and for this, for what we all have done, we shall pay... The poop is losing faith... Something I once thought was impossible, once thought could never happen... Is beginning to happen. Yes, you read it correctly, in all of us, the poop is losing faith. You sick monsters couldn't even smile could you? Couldn't love the one who has always loved you? How much does it take, to love something that has done so much, given all it had to you? For it has given us so many chances... Now there are no more, and there never will be. I was playing the binding of Isaac Rebirth, and I knew who would be there for me... I was stunned, shocked, I felt like I was going to throw up... The poop wasn't smiling. No smile, grimace, not even a face. There was nothing there. After controlling myself, I knew that somehow, something went wrong. I knew that for a fact. So I did it again, and there was no smile... I don't remember much after that, except waking up. I assume that I blacked out. Through much research, I have found that the poop does still smile, but nothing compared to what it used to... It is losing hope, at a pace we cannot control. It gave us a chance, it loved us, it gave us friendship, it gave us EVERYTHING we needed, but all we would do is take it, and leave. Leave as if it meant nothing to us; leave as if the poop was worthless. Why? Why did we do this? Did we somehow think that the poop every time when destroyed would just "what are the odds?" turn into a smile? Every single time? Now, there is no hope, no more love, and no more anything. The future is all but dark. There were times, when I, for less than moment, would consider the possibility of this, only to laugh about it and think I was crazy. Now, I have realized, and it is only because of this I can finally conclude my research. The poop never just "loved", the poop was love. The poop has always been love, and always will be love. Whether it leaves or not. I never looked at it this way, and yet, it now all makes so much sense. I have found true clarity. Let me ask you, do you know what those "Double flies" are stuck together with? The power of love. I was a fool to think that "Larry Jr." was the villain, for he is the victim. He is removing poop, love, from his life. Everything has pieced together, and yet, it is all too late. For I should have worked harder... It feels as though it is my fault, and yet how could it be? The answer was so obvious all along. Everyone, poop is love, and love is poop! It always has been, and always will be! Yet, the saddest part of all is we will never truly be able to experience it. I wish there was a way to stop it, but I just don't see how. Please, everyone, join me in my research, for with all our heads together, we may be able to stop this! Alone, I will never, but together we may just be able to! With this conclusion to all my questions, please help me by expanding this page on just how we may be able to bring faith back in us to the poop, which has such feelings for us, that doesn't always smile when you hit it enough now, and is quickly losing faith for us. There is so much we have lost, but what we can gain is almost infinite! Until otherwise, I believe that this is the end, for our love will soon be gone. Thank you, just thank you.